


Post adoption: Bullying and Mental Health

by infinitywarbrokeme



Series: Peter Parker: Post adoption [1]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May is dead, Cute Peter Parker, Depression, F/M, Gen, Happy Hogan learns to be an uncle, Irondad, Ned Leeds is a Good Bro, Pepper potts is a good mom, Peppermom, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Self-Harm, Suicide Attempt, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, im sorry, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2019-07-27 10:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16217570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infinitywarbrokeme/pseuds/infinitywarbrokeme
Summary: Read the tags above for warnings! Thanks for reading!





	1. Chapter 1

Lately, everything around Peter Parker has gone from great to shit in a matter of months. Aunt May died from a gunshot wound while she was in Rhode Island for an emergency. They said she died quickly, but that never made him feel any better. He found out about his aunt when Happy Hogan knocked on the apartment's door and told him that he was going to be with Tony Stark for a while. 

Tony adopted Peter two months after her death so the kid wouldn't have to go to a foster home. Regardless, Tony would've adopted him if the law wasn't after him for not taking legal action. He loved him like he was his own son. No one could take that away from him. Pepper and Tony got married a month before May died. 

* * *

Peter walked into the kitchen in the Stark penthouse where it was close enough to let him continue school at Midtown high. He finds Pepper sipping her morning cup of herbal tea. "Momma?" 

Pepper turned to the fifteen year old with a smile. "What's up, honey?"

He sat down next to her and looked down at his hands. "I-I don't know how to start."

"It's okay, kiddo."

"I don't think I want to go to Midtown anymore."

That was a shock. She found herself creating thoughts as to why he woudn't want to stay in that school. "Why not?"

"People, they're just mean to me. Non-Stop. I go to the teachers and they don't believe me, I'm always late because I'm getting jumped from the other kids, including seniors, and it's just getting really hard."

"Does your dad know?"

He shook his head. 

"Why don't you go talk to him, okay? I'm sure he knows what to do. He's Tony Stark."

"Yeah, yeah, i'll go to him." He stood up from his chair and walked away to see his dad in the living room, reading an email from the school. 

"Peter," Tony began and sat him down next to him. "Why are you being late for class? You got lazy and decided to show up whenever you want?"

"N-No, it's not like that-"

"I don't want to hear it!" He shouted, causing Peter to flinch. "You're grounded until this is straightened out, do you understand me?"

Peter nodded weakly. "I'll go up to my room, dad." He felt Tony watch him as he went to the elevator. 

* * *

 

Tony walked into the kitchen to see an angry Pepper. "Pep, what's up?"

"What's up? Did you even let him explain what's been happening?"

"There's nothing to explain."

"Bullshit, Stark," she continued. "DId you know that the only reason why he's been late for classes is due to the fact that he's been getting jumped by kids older than him on a daily basis?"

"What are you talking about?" 

Pepper took a deep breath. "A few minutes ago, he told me that he didn't want to attend Midtown anymore because of what the other students are doing to him. He's been pushed into the stalls and beaten, but no one believes him because he heals fast."

The blood left Tony's face as he gathered the information. 

"And what do you do? You call him _lazy_ because he was trying to tell you, but you acted like he had no right to explain himself."

Silence grew in the room as Tony froze, unable to take back what was said.

"If you excuse me, I'm going to check up on my son." Pepper shot up from her seat and walked out. 

"Oh my god," Tony whispered. "I'm Howard."

_I messed up._

_How do I fix this?_

_Can this be fixed?_

_Did I mess up for good this time?_

_Fuck, I can't screw this kid up._

_Peter, I'm sorry. I love you._

_Please forgive me._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW for self-harm in this chapter

Tony knew that he needed to talk to Peter. He neede to figure out what was going on with and what could he do to help. Yesterday was hell to say the least. Deciding to talk to him, he walked towards Peter's room and sighed to prepare to knock on the door. "Pete, can I come in?"

"Sure." Peter replied from the other side. 

Tony opened the door to see the kid sitting on the edge of the bed, reading one of his required readings for school. 

"Dad, I'm really sorry--"

Tony put a hand to gesture the kid to stop rambling. "No, I'm sorry. I should've listened to you and let you explain. I was wrong. Listen, I'm still new at this dad thing and I do want to make the best of it. I want you to tell me what's going on. Please?"

Peter took a deep breath. "Since May died, the bullying got worse. I know I should be strong about it because I'm Spider-Man, but I just don't know what to do. I can't stop it because everyone will know if I do."

"Who's bullying you?" 

"Kids who are in the grade above me."

The older man nodded. "You know I love you, right?"  _Please say yes._

"I guess."

"I can't ground you for this. I'd be damned if I did."

The teen nodded then sighed. "I didn't mean to dissapoint you."

Tony rushed to the teen and pulled him into a hug. "You could never. Dinner's in a bit, okay?"

The teen nodded and watched as his dad walked away. He felt better about his dad coming in and apologizing, but felt the depression trying to come out. He knew that Tony and Pepper loved him as their own and that made him feel safer. 

The happiness didn't last long when his phone started binging messages from unkown people. 

_Unkown person 1:  Which bridge are you iving under? Seriously, just off yourself._

_Uknown person 2:_   _No one likes you. Ned's only friend's with you because he feels bad. Who would want to be friends with you?  You're just a sad little kid who kills everyone around you._

_Unkown person 1: Are you crying? Crying for your dead mommy and daddy? I bet they're glad that they don't have to deal with you._

He turned his phone off to the sound of F.R.I.D.A.Y. telling him to go to the kitchen for dinner. "I'm coming."

                                                                                                                        *

Hours later, Peter sat in the middle of his washroom with tears streaming down his face while holding a blade from a pencil sharpner. His mind was in a battle of its own as thoughts traced through his brain. His sleeve was rolled up to his elbow as he carried the blade to his wrist and began pressing it against his skin again and again. 

After he was done, he cleaned his wrist and bandaged it. Hiding the blade under his bed, he hoped that no one would find it and got ready for bed. 

_Going through the same shit again the next days isn't something I want to do._


End file.
